1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a method of testing a display panel, and more particularly, to a two stage testing method with a protection function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In contrast to conventional non-flat display device, such as cathode ray tube (CRT) display device, flat display device has gradually become the main product in consumer electronic product market for its characteristics of lighter in weight, thinner in thickness, etc. Based on different displaying techniques, the flat display device includes plasma display (PD), liquid crystal display (LCD), organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display and so forth. In order to maintain the quality of the products, all of the aforementioned display devices must undergo quality test in the fabricating process, so as to exclude defect products.
In the conventional method of testing a display panel, a plurality of shorting bars are disposed on the terminal opposite to the IC terminal (terminal-side). In other words, the shorting bars are disposed on the opposite-terminal-side. Thus, only the defects occur to the opposite-terminal-side can be detected via the conventional method of testing a display panel. It remains unidentified whether or not defects occur in the IC terminal.